<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Keep my clothes along with my heart by orangeji</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25609015">Keep my clothes along with my heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangeji/pseuds/orangeji'>orangeji</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>College AU, Fluff, M/M, Sharing Clothes, and they were roommates. oh my god they were roommates!!, jisung as a volleyball player, pinning but not so hard.. or so he thinks...</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:27:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25609015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangeji/pseuds/orangeji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jisung doesn't hate it, no in fact, he really doesn't mind it that Renjun is wearing his clothes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun/Park Jisung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>183</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Keep my clothes along with my heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jisung doesn't hate it, no in fact, he really doesn't mind it that Renjun is wearing his clothes.</p><p> </p><p>He definitely isn't mad about the habit his roommate has developed of just wearing basically anything his hand reaches for in the newly washed clothes as he rushes for his morning class because he overslept on his alarm after staying up late trying to complete his reports, plates, or just anything because living with Renjun meant that Jisung has picked up his habit of being awake when everyone is sleeping and sleeping when everyone is awake. </p><p> </p><p>He first noticed it when he saw Renjun walking in their campus with his eyes closed shut as the sun hit his face, Renjun despises that Jisung would know, since he always shuts the curtains in their apartment during the times of the day when the sun rays glares at everything it lands on. He says his eyes are too sensitive that it gets very teary when he happens to meet the glare of the blazing sun. </p><p> </p><p>His roommate was frowning, he notes that also noting that the hoodie he is wearing was in fact the same hoodie Chenle got him for his birthday. His favorite, that not even Jaemin could wear even if he was bribed with free nice lunch outside campus for a month. </p><p> </p><p>But on Renjun, Jisung finds that he really doesn't mind it. He looks cute in it, that it even makes Jisung laugh as he sees Renjun spill the milk tea he was trying so hard to balance on his laptop on that same hoodie he treasured a lot. </p><p> </p><p>He walks towards him, and once he was in front of his roommate his hand reaches out for the spilling milk tea as he hears Renjun mutter something in chinese under his breath. Probably cursing, he thinks and he reaches for his laptop next as Renjun lets him hold it. Surprisingly, the laptop is unharmed and dry. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung holds the laptop flat on his chest with the same hand that is holding the milktea and his other hand reaches for his pocket to which he knows he keeps a handkerchief in, and passes it to Renjun. </p><p> </p><p>"God, thanks." He hears Renjun sigh as he wipes the spilled content on his hoodie and his hands too. </p><p> </p><p>"Can't watch you struggling yet, we're barely halfway through the day." Jisung answers back, Renjun lets out a smile laughing in disbelief as he shakes his head and continues wiping on the hoodie.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck, I'm gonna feel icky all day now because of this." Jisung thinks of something. </p><p> </p><p>"Do you want to change? I can walk you back to the apartment, I'm vacant for 2 hours anyway." He offers and Renjun looks at him with hope in his eyes that seemed to die down when Renjun looked at his phone. </p><p> </p><p>"I can't, my class starts in 10 minutes."</p><p> </p><p>Good thing that Jisung has already planned a plan B for his clumsy roommate. </p><p> </p><p>"Then, just come with me. I think I have a spare shirt in my locker." He has one, he always has a spare shirt for the after school training. </p><p> </p><p>And off they go. </p><p> </p><p>He sits at the changing room's bench as he waits for Renjun to get change. The milktea long found its home in the trash bin and the laptop now settles beside him. </p><p> </p><p>Renjun comes out in a few, in Jisung's shirt. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry, I just realized that that was your hoodie that I spilt milk tea on." </p><p> </p><p>The size difference between them was never something that Jisung has ever considered thinking about. But now looking at the way his shirt doesn't hug the body of Renjun like it does when he wears it, the way it's big and kinda slipping from his shoulders. He thinks about it, a lot. </p><p> </p><p>Renjun is smaller than him. He is taller than Renjun. Not much, he thinks, the other wasn't just tall enough to reach the top top shelf in their kitchen like Jisung can. </p><p> </p><p>He's too hyper aware of their physical difference now. </p><p> </p><p>"I'll have the hoodie washed by tomorrow, I'm so sorry." Renjun looks at him apologetically as his hand plays with the string of the hoodie he was holding. </p><p> </p><p>He smiles at him, he won't really mind if Renjun forgets to wash it later when he gets home but refusing him would add more into his anxiety of getting Jisung mad so instead, "Give it to me, I'll leave it at the laundry, be sure to wash it when you get home later." he takes the hoodie from Renjun's hand, "I'll be stopping by the apartment anyway to pick up the materials I need later for my class." and meets his eyes. As a last reassurance that he wasn't mad and Renjun was fine. </p><p> </p><p>The hoodie and shirt get returned to him the day after, and it smells a lot like Renjun does. Jisung finds himself laughing at the thought that Renjun probably sprayed his perfume onto these to relieve the last hint of guilt that he feels for spilling milk tea on the hoodie.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The next occurrence happened when Jisung was in his volleyball training and Jaemin nudged him as he just finished spiking the ball to look at the door where he finds a peeking Renjun.</p><p> </p><p>He looks at Jaemin who just nods and smirks at him, he shoves him lightly before walking towards the door. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung now stands in front of Renjun, he was wearing Jisung's varsity jacket. Oh. </p><p> </p><p>And it was also kinda big on him. Since he can't see Renjun's hands as the wrist cuffs swallow it unlike how it settles perfectly on Jisung when he wears it. </p><p> </p><p>"Renjun, Hyung, what are you doing here?" He asks, looking more at Renjun he notices he has hair pins on his hair. It was very pretty. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, Jisung! I uh, haha, forgot my keys this morning do you mind if I use yours? I was heading home already when I realized I won't be able to open the door without you." </p><p> </p><p>He continues staring. </p><p> </p><p>"... Hey, you didn't forget to bring yours right?" He snaps back. </p><p> </p><p>" Y-yeah I have mines, can you wait for a bit? It's in my bag and my bag is inside the locker." </p><p> </p><p>" I'm sorry, I interrupted your training."</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, no no it's fine, you need to go home anyway. Sit by the bleachers first, I'll be really quick." He says as he turns around to jog lightly to their lockers, not failing to notice the wink Jaemin sends him, he rolls his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>He finds his keys in the small pocket of his bag and walks out to give it to Renjun who smiles at him widely after getting their apartment's keys. He also waves Jisung goodbye and tells him to do well in his practice and he was out of Jisung's sight. </p><p> </p><p>He walks back to Jaemin's side as he picks up the ball to use for practice. Their coach announces to get a pair and practice like that and before Jisung could go ask Jeno to be his partner Jaemin snatches the ball from him, smiling slyly as he picks a court for them. God, he's not gonna hear the end of this for today. </p><p> </p><p>The practice went well despite how much of a menace Jaemin was. The teasing got worse when they headed out for dinner. </p><p> </p><p>"So a pretty boy? Didn't know you had someone, Jisungie. I thought we were close yet you didn't tell me about him?" Jisung could cough out the food he has consumed as he heard Nana's voice melt into that cutesy tone he uses when he's upset.</p><p> </p><p>"We're not together, not like that." He answers as he sips on his straw. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh?" </p><p> </p><p>"He's my roommate." </p><p> </p><p>"Oh? Interesting." Jaemin holds his drink as he sips on it, eyeing Jisung who was taking a bite of his burger. </p><p> </p><p>"So a roommate wore your varsity jacket?" He pauses about to counterattack when Jaemin continues, </p><p> </p><p>"And you're gonna tell me you didn't notice? I know you, you're very sharp on noticing things and details, there's no way you let that slip out unless you don't mind it." He shuts his mouth before he could say anything, and shoves a handful of fries into his mouth as he chews, ignoring Jaemin's look on him. </p><p> </p><p>Well, he wasn't wrong. Jisung in fact liked the way his jacket looked on him. The varsity jacket was something Jisung was very proud for, it was the first time he actually got into a team despite dreaming about it since he was in high school after his teacher praised him for his skills. He wanted to wear something that signified that he belonged and trained with a team for volleyball and that varsity jacket was everything. </p><p> </p><p>And as much as he thinks it looks good on him, he thinks it looks better on Renjun even despite the fact that it is big on him. </p><p> </p><p>He comes home late that night, surprised that Jaemin hasn't given him a headache yet after the small impromptu hangout they had after training. He removes his shoes and takes in the muffled sound of the TV as he walks in. </p><p> </p><p>He first sees his keys on the table along with Renjun's, the little moomin keychain on the other was one way to distinguish them. He stares at the ongoing show on the TV then shifts his vision to the papers on the coffee table and to the sleeping figure on the couch. </p><p> </p><p>Renjun was sleeping. He might have fallen asleep while watching the drama that he religiously waits for every Friday and Saturday.</p><p> </p><p> Right, it was Friday today. </p><p> </p><p>He sighs softly before dropping his training bag on their dining table and getting himself a glass of water. </p><p> </p><p>He comes back to the living room after and crouches down in front of Renjun as he taps him on his shoulder gently to wake him up. </p><p> </p><p>His roommate just stirs in his slumber and Jisung gives him a few more tap and shake until he opens his eyes, meeting Jisung's already staring one.</p><p> </p><p>"Sleep in your room, you'll get a stiff neck if you use the armrest as a pillow." Renjun lets out a whimper as an answer as he sits himself up and Jisung stands up. </p><p> </p><p>"You just got home?" He hears Renjun groggily ask as he picks his training bag again. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah." The muffled noisy of the TV cuts off and he hears shifting until he looks back and sees Renjun walking back to his room. </p><p> </p><p>"Good night then, I'm off to bed." And with that Renjun soon closes his door and jisung walks back to his room to prepare for bed as well. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"So what I'm getting from what Nana Hyung is saying is that you give your roommate a free pass on wearing your clothes?" He continues to sip on his milk tea not wanting to answer to add to Chenle's amusement. </p><p> </p><p>So Jaemin answers for him instead, "Not just a free pass, he even lets him wear the hoodie you gave him for his birthday that none of us can touch." then proceeds to take a piece of nacho from the plate in front of them. </p><p> </p><p>He hears a gasp, very much from Chenle. </p><p> </p><p>"You never even let Nana Hyung borrow that? He almost froze to death because you wouldn't give it up last time when we went ice skating." </p><p> </p><p>"Right, you ungrateful brat who laughed at my misery." Jaemin pouts as he chews on and Chenle reaches for a nacho too. </p><p> </p><p>"Not my fault someone forgot we were going ice skating instead of the park and wore a sleeveless top." Jaemin glares at him and he shrugs as he drinks some of his milk tea again. </p><p> </p><p>"Then what about him showing up to our training in your varsity jacket?" </p><p> </p><p>"Or when you called us, and just stayed silent for five minutes straight before saying that he was wearing your track jacket to bed and it, </p><p> </p><p>Jaemin stops and Chenle does an air quoting motion, </p><p> </p><p>"felt like something awakened in you." </p><p> </p><p>They both pop a nacho into their mouths after saying that in sync and stared at Jisung who has stopped chewing on his straw. </p><p> </p><p>"What awakened, Jisungie?" He mentally punches himself for the words he uttered to these two that morning. </p><p> </p><p>"Lust?" <em>No, What the fuck? </em></p><p> </p><p>"Anger?" <em>Yeah, not that one, definitely no. </em></p><p> </p><p>"Protectiveness?" <em>Oh, maybe?? </em></p><p> </p><p>"Love?" <em>Uh. </em></p><p> </p><p>"Feelings?" He feels his grip tighten on the milk tea he was holding that the drink raises up to his straw before sinking back down as his grip loosened. </p><p> </p><p>Chenle and Jaemin proceed to look at each other knowingly and nod in agreement, Jisung hates that he was left out.</p><p> </p><p>Or he wasn't, because the realization hits him when he was walking back to their apartment as the cold breeze of autumn slaps him straight in the face like how he pinpoints that he has feelings for his roommate, feelings for Renjun. </p><p> </p><p>Was it surprising? He doesn't even find the idea of his feelings being romantic toward Renjun that foreign to him. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe it was always there, lingering by him yet he refused to acknowledge and give it a thought. </p><p> </p><p>But tonight, he finally sees it and lets it simmer slowly as he walks back home. </p><p> </p><p>It really doesn't change anything between them. Jisung isn't too bothered by his awareness of his feelings for his roommate. They still study by the dining table together, feet touching and sometimes Renjun kicks him playfully to make him look up and tell him that it was time to take a break. </p><p> </p><p>They still eat dinner together, Renjun cooks and Jisung washes the dishes. He still sits through the drama Renjun eagerly watches as he listens to him whine about how it was down to its final week and Renjun has to find a new drama to watch in his past time. </p><p> </p><p>Nothing changes except for that Jisung thinks more when he lays in bed. Thinking like how Renjun looks pretty when he smiles and how he looks cute when he frowns as he concentrates. And how concerning it was to Jisung that the other stays up late just because he has gotten used to the routine of doing so. </p><p> </p><p>They talked about it during one time when they sat on the couch watching a movie that has already departed from Jisung's memories. </p><p> </p><p>"Why do you stay up so late even during weekdays?" Jisung asks. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, do I bother you? Does it wake you up?" He shakes his head as an answer and looks back at the TV. What even is the girl doing now? </p><p> </p><p>"No, it doesn't. It's just I think I've never seen the lights go out in your room even when I fall asleep? It's always open, and I remember one time you almost hurt yourself on the table because you were too sleepy to see what was in front of you the other day." Renjun laughs and Jisung smiles too recalling the memory that he had to yell at Renjun to wake him up a bit before he was a second away from bumping his waist on the table. </p><p> </p><p>" Oh, it just became a developed habit? I would like to sleep early as well but I just can't do it. Sometimes, I go on my phone and read until the time I want to sleep but I always find myself just staying up until the sun is peeking from my window and I realize that, 'oh, I've stayed up again.' "</p><p> </p><p>Renjun says it casually with a smile on his face thus Jisung accepts the answer. </p><p> </p><p>He doesn't like staying up late except for the times he needs to pull an all nighter and finish a project that he forgot the deadline about. He likes to sleep when everyone is doing so. </p><p> </p><p>Which is why, he now closes his eyes with Renjun in mind as the last thing he thinks of for today. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"And that's it? You realized about your feelings then what?" Chenle looks at him in disbelief as they sit by the bleachers watching the freshmen do the training. </p><p> </p><p>"Then none." He answers, eyes following the flying ball as Jaemin receives it. </p><p> </p><p>"You're unbelievable." </p><p> </p><p>Chenle is left by the bleachers by the time Jisung's five minute break is up and he joins Jaemin side to train again. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He doesn't progress much about the matter of Renjun in the weeks that came after that exchange with Chenle. And even when they hang out none of them opens up about that topic either like how Jisung expects them too. </p><p> </p><p>It wasn't as frantic as the movies have taught Jisung about crushes, he wasn't gushing 24/7 about Renjun to his friend nor was he putting a weird distance between them. It was just calm and normal. </p><p> </p><p>Sometimes Jisung wonders if his feelings were even alive like how he feels them. </p><p> </p><p>He was still him, just with a crush on Renjun. And Renjun was still Renjun who wears his clothes as if it was naturally like that. </p><p> </p><p>On some days he sees his shirt on Renjun, maybe when they were in school or in their living room. Sometimes it would be his jacket when the weather is chilly, or his jacket when he is running late with no time to fix his hair. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung never minds it, he finds himself liking it and endeared by the way his clothes fit Renjun. </p><p> </p><p>It felt as if Jisung's clothes were Renjun's unacknowledged style, it was big and baggy yet very warm and comfortable. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Maybe he picked up Renjun's habit unconsciously one day. He feels that the shirt he was wearing was kinda tight on him but not uncomfortably it just hugged his body a lot more than he was used to. Maybe he grew some more? Or gained weight? He loses the time to ponder about it as he enters their room. </p><p> </p><p>He feels eyes on him during lecture that time too, he can hear whispers from behind making him rub his arm as he tries to write more about what the professor was discussing about. </p><p> </p><p>When he gets out of the room, he sees Chenle walking up to him and bumps his shoulder slightly smiling at him. </p><p> </p><p>"You finally got rid of your baggy shirts? I like the fitting look on you, it brings your body shape more." They were walking their way out of the campus when they passed by the glass doors that serve as an entrance to a new department when he finally noticed.</p><p> </p><p>He takes a step back, leaving Chenle to walk ahead as he rambles more about that one student in their department that keeps bothering him for his number and stares at his reflection. </p><p> </p><p>This shirt, it wasn't his. It was Renjun's, definitely Renjun's. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung remembers that this was also the same shirt he saw on Renjun when they first met as roommates. The baby blue shirt that had an image of waves at the back. He slightly turns his body and he sees the waves. He stands still. </p><p> </p><p>"What's wrong with you? Got too surprised by your look? Come on let's hurry up, Nana Hyung is waiting by the gate." Chenle pulled his arm as they speed walked through the bustling college students and soon found a restaurant to eat at for lunch. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung soons learns what the whispers in their lecture earlier was about when Jeno compliments him during their third class. </p><p> </p><p>"You look good today, Jisung. Heard the girls were dying over the style change for today. They said you look hot." And when he feels himself blushing, he ducks his head lower as he tries to write whatever was he about to write earlier. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> He was heading to his last class when he finally spotted him. This was the first time he saw him for the day since Jisung left earlier than Renjun for his lecture. </p><p> </p><p>He was… with someone. </p><p> </p><p>It was a boy and they were laughing together. He even sees Renjun playfully hit the other on his arm when he said something to make Renjun laugh harder. </p><p> </p><p>They were in front of the Fine Arts Department entrance and Jisung holds the strap of his bag with more force as he walks away. </p><p> </p><p>The imagery doesn't leave his head until he was getting changed for training, without being able to avoid another compliment about the shirt he was wearing today. </p><p> </p><p>"You look extra nice today with that fitted shirt." Jaemin says as he opens his locker about to change into the training wear as well. </p><p> </p><p>He takes the shirt off carefully and switches it to a jersey, neatly folding it as he places it inside his bag. </p><p> </p><p>Training was slower than usual and it left more time for Jisung to be bothered by the thought of Renjun being someone else's… </p><p> </p><p>He doesn't finish the thought. </p><p> </p><p>Training finished soon enough and he drags himself for the 30 minute walk he has to take to get to their apartment. He arrives and opens the door ready to just crash into his bed when he sees Renjun walking around their apartment looking for something. </p><p> </p><p>"What are you looking for, Hyung?" He steadies himself by holding onto the wall as he unties his shoelaces to take off his shoes. </p><p> </p><p>Renjun looks at him and just as he was about to open his mouth he closes it and smiles. </p><p> </p><p>"Nevermind, I remember where it was now." And walks back to his room leaving only the lingering sound of his door closing as Jisung fetched himself some water. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was a Saturday afternoon and the song Falling was heard throughout the apartment as Jisung played it using the speaker in the living room. There wasn't anything special today nor does he need to attend training so he spent it leisurely listening to songs as he laid on the couch just looking through the window. </p><p> </p><p>Renjun comes out a little later when the song ends and asks Jisung if he wants to come to the grocery with him because they needed to stack up on supplies this week. Jisung nods and heads back to his room to get ready. </p><p> </p><p>He takes a jacket and wears it over the shirt he was already wearing, and leans closer to the mirror to fix his bangs. When he deems himself as decent looking he walks out of his room and accidentally bumps into Renjun. </p><p> </p><p>And for the first time Jisung thought that he was too close. </p><p> </p><p>"Jisung, can you let me borrow one of your hoodies? Mine are all still in the laundry."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, sure." He picks the one in plain baby blue and gives it to Renjun. </p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, I didn't wanna freeze outside with just long sleeves on." He smiles at him. </p><p> </p><p>"It's not like it's the first time." He mumbles very low except Renjun catches it. </p><p> </p><p>"I know, I've been unintentionally wearing your clothes that I feel really bad about it." They walk into the living room, as Renjun takes the keys and Jisung turns off his speaker. </p><p> </p><p>"No, it's fine. I told you I really don't mind." </p><p> </p><p>"Still, I feel like a bad roommate for breaking the rule of not using your roommate's item." He hears him awkwardly laugh as they head towards the door to head out. </p><p> </p><p>A rule like that existed? Renjun can be an exception. </p><p> </p><p>"If it makes you feel better, I accidentally wore your shirt too so it's fair between us." He smiles at Renjun again, placing his hand into his pockets as they walk side by side. </p><p> </p><p>"It's just, it's strange? You know how I separate our clothes when I do the laundry but somehow I always end up picking yours." Jisung remains silent focusing on the white noises around them. </p><p> </p><p>With the walk to the supermarket takes about at least a good 10 minute it gives him time to ponder about something. </p><p> </p><p>And that something being that along with Renjun's developed habit of picking whatever his hand gets on in the newly fresh washed clothes is that Jisung has also unconsciously developed the habit of leaving his clothes there for longer than he usually does. </p><p> </p><p>As if to intentionally let Renjun keep picking up his clothes. </p><p> </p><p>He felt rather weird as well, this wasn't the first time Renjun has worn his clothing but having him to ask Jisung for it and seeing him wear it in front of him was an odd but very fluttering feeling. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They arrive at the supermarket, after another wave of Jisung's realization. They took a trolley and started on the aisles where instant foods were placed as they picked up spam, ramen and anything they both found interesting to try. </p><p> </p><p>Soon they were by the health care section, then at the frozen foods, after was the fruits and vegetables where they barely picked anything up other than just bananas, oranges and strawberries because Renjun said a little fruit won't kill them. </p><p> </p><p>They were looking through the cereals next then onto the junk foods where Renjun had to scold Jisung about how he shouldn't get too many of them as it's bad for him and Jisung just pouts. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>(Renjun lets him take five junk foods and that was it.) </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>They were out of the store and Jisung is carrying all the groceries as he purposely lose to Renjun in order to carry them knowing that the other won't let him carry it all by himself which is why he proposed a game, threw a paper knowing his roommates like to throw scissors first. </p><p> </p><p>They walk back home after they take a stop at the bakery that sells good bread and bought different varieties of bread. </p><p> </p><p>The week soon passed by and winter finally came with a very heavy greeting in the form of a snowstorm. </p><p> </p><p>Classes were suspended for 2 weeks because of it, and the students thought it was a jumpstart for winter break. </p><p> </p><p>Thing about the snowstorm is that they had to stay home, meaning Jisung had to stay home with Renjun for two weeks. Thank god they already got their grocery done last week.</p><p> </p><p>The first few days of staying at home for Jisung consists of him watching romcom movies in his dark room by himself. He didn't dare to invite Renjun to watch it along with him in the living room because he felt too embarrassed by it and seen, for he was watching it because of his curiosity about feelings. </p><p> </p><p>He tried thinking more about it, and realized that he never particularly named the feeling he felt for Renjun quite specifically. </p><p> </p><p>Was it that he likes him? Or does he perhaps, </p><p> </p><p>Perhaps what? </p><p> </p><p>He doesn't let the thought materialize itself again. </p><p> </p><p>By the end of the third movie he has watched from netflix he has concluded that it didn't not help at all. He is still as confused as he was from before he started this romcom fest. </p><p> </p><p>He groggily lifts up the blanket that has covered him for the past 6 hours or so as he stands up to get something to eat from the kitchen when he notices Renjun sitting on the couch watching another drama. Choosing cereals for dinner, he gets a bowl and pours cornflakes into it and drowns it in milk afterwards. </p><p> </p><p>Walking over to the living room he settles beside Renjun and starts eating his cereal still thinking about how dumb the main character was from the last movie he had watched. They don't talk yet the silence felt comfortable and natural as if no words were needed between them. </p><p> </p><p>Renjun switches to a documentary halfway through the drama probably deeming it uninteresting enough to keep him hooked and landed on a documentary about witchcraft to which both of them watched intently. </p><p> </p><p>And that night, they discovered that they shared the same curiosity over supernatural things as they binged watched ghost sightings and learned more myths. They bid each other good night at 4 am that day as their eyes could no longer keep themselves open for the playing documentary about ghosts. </p><p> </p><p>The next morning, Renjun tells Jisung that breakfast was ready and he made enough for the two of them if he wanted to join and he does. Morning that day was slow and warm, he remembers that they started turning the heater on a few days ago. </p><p> </p><p>For the rest of the day they both remained in their respective rooms, finishing up their own projects that needed to be submitted once the two weeks is up and Jisung gets a phone call from his parents. </p><p> </p><p>Apparently, they already had their own plans and they just wanted to let him know about them in case he comes home for winter break. </p><p> </p><p>He calls his friends after his parents just practically ditched him for winter saying that he was old enough and they wanted their alone time and basically secured himself a week filled with partying knowing that Jaemin and Chenle liked their Christmas like that. </p><p> </p><p>Around six in the evening, he hears a knock on his door and Renjun peeks through telling him that it's dinner time and he made pasta for the two of them. </p><p> </p><p>"Are you planning to go home for winter break, Hyung?" Jisung starts as he twirls the pasta with his fork. </p><p> </p><p>Renjun lifts his head up to look at Jisung after he just took a bite of the pasta and chews. </p><p> </p><p>"I think I'll be staying here. Will you be going back?"</p><p> </p><p>"No, my parents ditched me to be lovey-dovey with each other." </p><p> </p><p>"Means we're spending Christmas together then?" He feels himself stop at what Renjun says yet when he lifts his head he is met with thode glimmering eyes of Renjun knowing that he won't be alone for Christmas. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah." He smiles himself. </p><p> </p><p>By the later half of the night, he gets an invite to watch a movie with Renjun and soon after they settle down with pillows and a blanket on the couch, the heater warming up their apartment, the movie starts playing. </p><p> </p><p>It was a romcom movie, Jisung realizes that a minute into it. He should have known that his roommate was a sucker for these types of things when he watched him watch those cliché dramas. </p><p> </p><p>An hour halfway to the movie Jisung feels something heavy land on his shoulder and once he turns around, his breathing hitches up. They were so close, one movement from either of them could lead very much to an accident that only Jisung can ponder about. Renjun fell asleep with his head on Jisung's shoulder and he felt himself tense up as the other stirred in his sleep and cuddled closer to him. </p><p> </p><p>Renjun's hair tickled on his neck as he tried to snuggle closer, he looked away and suddenly realized everything as things came rushing down. </p><p> </p><p>And just how are fireworks lit up in the new years as it bursts throughout the sky painting it with its sparks, he took one glance again at the sleeping figure beside him, eyes trailing from his eyes then to his lips. He was beautiful. </p><p> </p><p>And Jisung realized that he wanted to cherish this person forever. </p><p> </p><p>Perhaps, finally at that moment with the romcom movie playing in the background falling dull on his ear as his heart beat frantically beats in his chest, he realizes something once and for all. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He has fallen in love with Renjun. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>And when he feels him stirs again in his slumber, Jisung finds the courage to touch him after his profound new feeling as he wraps his arms on Renjun and leans back so he and Renjun can rest more comfortably. </p><p> </p><p>They fall asleep that night on the couch with the movie that was playing long forgotten and none of them retained a single memory about its plot. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The first thing Jisung does when he wakes up is dial Chenle and Jaemin and greet them, </p><p> </p><p>"I think I love Renjun? Help? Me?" He hears groaning as a response from the two of them. </p><p> </p><p>After an hour of talk with the two at seven in the morning, Jisung thinks that he is sobering up from his actions. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Oh my god."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He likes, no, loves his roommate. The same one who is calling him out again to have some breakfast. </p><p> </p><p>When his eyes landed on Renjun that morning he felt like something significantly changed. He feels his heart skip a beat and over all he felt really bouncy. </p><p> </p><p>And at that moment as Renjun reaches the bread to him and he stares at him for a bit, he begins to understand that main character he called dumb in that movie. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Snow storm finally gone, school in winter finally kicks off. Mornings during this weather was always the worst since it makes everyone never want to get out of their own beds yet as much as Jisung wants to do that he has classes to attend for today. </p><p> </p><p>The day goes on smoothly, he starts with a brief breakfast with Renjun and even gets to bid him goodbye as they parted ways inside the campus. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Everything about today was going smoothly if it wasn't for the fact that he just saw Renjun getting spilled coffee on. </p><p> </p><p>It happened in a flash, one second he was about to call him as he was making his way to the cafeteria and in the other he just saw someone bump into Renjun spilling coffee on him, Jisung stopped in his tracks. </p><p> </p><p>As he was about to rush over there, the stranger already helped Renjun to his feet and continuously asked him if he was fine and even checked if he got a scratch on his hand and by this point something snapped in Jisung for that day. He turns around and walks away simmering in his own anger. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>(Chenle coincidentally sees him that time and hooks his arms around Jisung's neck asking what got him so mad as he glanced at the commotion quite far from them, "Aw, someone got first before you?" He says, as Jisung removes the arms around him, glaring as he continues to walk away. Chenle just laughs as he catches up to his jealous friend.) </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The second outburst happens when Renjun shows up to Jisung's training wearing a hoodie that Jisung for sure knows doesn't belong to the both of them. </p><p> </p><p>He asked Jisung again for the keys to which Jisung gives to him without a word and continues on with his training, Renjun who is left confused by the actions just settles to tell him to come home early and not tire himself out too much before he was gone and only the sound of balls being spiked and shoes gliding through the floor remains in Jisung's hearing. </p><p> </p><p>Jaemin looks at him without saying a word before looking at Chenle who just shrugs by the bleachers and continues receiving the ball from his partner. </p><p> </p><p>That day, Jisung got scolded lightly by the coach for not being able to control his power in spiking the ball. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Are you mad at me?" Renjun asks when he gets home that day. </p><p> </p><p>And he answers, "No. I was just in an awful mood today, I'm sorry." and as Renjun nods at him he takes it as the cue to make his way to his room where he can wallow in his own stupid feelings. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When Jisung was about to head out, he catches a glimpse of a sticky note on their fridge so he takes a step back and reads what was written in it. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>" I was planning to get some Christmas decorations later after school, would you like to come along? My classes finish at 3 pm so text me your answer if you see this? :D</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>-Renjun "</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Jisung fishes out his phone and texts Renjun that his classes finish up at 3 as well and they have no training for today so he can come. </p><p> </p><p>He then receives an immediate response," Thank god, you saw the post-it. See you later then &gt;__&lt; ^^^."</p><p> </p><p>Renjun shoots him a text that says he was waiting by the gate and once their professor is out of the room he makes his way towards the gates, scanning around until he spots Renjun. </p><p> </p><p>Renjun waves at him once he notices Jisung as well. He walks up to him and Renjun ruffles his hair and smiles at him before saying let's go and with that they made their way to the mall. </p><p> </p><p>Now that Jisung has gone to a place that wasn't near the campus or their home he finally feels that Christmas truly was happening. The streets are decorated in pretty lights and there's even a big Christmas tree in the center where benches are also placed for people to rest on or take pictures in. It looks pretty everywhere, especially the glimmering eyes of Renjun as he also looked around and took in the Christmas vibe that seems to be too alive in this part of the city. </p><p> </p><p>"I haven't been able to come somewhere else except the school and the apartment so this is really, really nice." Jisung agrees so. </p><p> </p><p>For their first Christmas decoration, they get a Christmas tree in the shade of white. It was just a small and mini Christmas tree that they agreed on after arguing on getting the traditional green or the pretty white. Renjun won, so they got the white one with Jisung sighing as he shook his head and carried that newly bought tree. </p><p> </p><p>To decorate the tree of course they would need ornaments, this time they both agreed on the blue and mint green Christmas balls set and also got two christmas lights, one that lights up in different colors and one that one lights up in yellow. They looked around for some more and eventually after almost nearly spending all their budget, Renjun books them a ride home as they wait by the big Christmas tree until they get a call that the driver was here. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung offers a Christmas cookie to Renjun as he munch on his own leaning back to stare at the Christmas tree then looking down at the shopping bags they had which knocked senses to him that he will probably be eating ramen till he gets the money that his parents sent him to compensates for the fact that they're going on a trip on their own. </p><p> </p><p>He looks over to Renjun who is munching on the cookie he got from Jisung as he took photos of the christmas tree and the pathway that was decorated with christmas lights. </p><p> </p><p>"Do you wanna take a picture here, Hyung?" He asks head tilting slightly as he waits for an answer to which he just receives a smile and a phone on his hand.</p><p> </p><p>The driver soon texts Renjun that he was waiting by the exit so they got their shopping bags and sat comfortably in the car that will bring them home. </p><p> </p><p>It was a quiet drive back home, he appreciates the night view outside the window that he has forgotten about ever since college has shacked him in never ending tasks. Being a varsity player while maintaining his nice grade hasn't been easy but he wouldn't trade it for anything since he likes doing both of these things even if it tires him out on some days. </p><p> </p><p>He snaps out of his thoughts when he feels something warm on top of his hand. He looks over to Renjun who has fallen asleep with his head landing once again onto Jisung's shoulder. He feels the soft breathing by his lips and he was aware of how close their faces were. </p><p> </p><p>He looks down on his hand that was held unconsciously by Renjun but this time he doesn't do anything and instead rests his head gently against Renjun's head. Slowly, taking in the music that was lowered down playing from the radio as he savors in the warm touch that he doesn't even know he wanted. </p><p> </p><p>As Renjun sleeps, Jisung dreams of holding him closer, more than that he was allowed to. </p><p> </p><p>Yet he wakes up when Renjun does so after a few gentle taps when they arrived in front of the apartment. The warm small hand that rested on top of his gone he feels the coldness of the winter just a bit more. </p><p> </p><p>The snow falls that night, covering the city in white as they both bid each other good night while retreating into their own rooms.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was a pretty chilly morning on the weekend when they decided to start decorating their apartment. They started with building the tree and placing it beside the TV as they placed the Christmas balls they bought and the ornaments they both each picked for. Laughing at how weird Santa Claus' face looked after staring at it for a bit. </p><p> </p><p>As they decorate, a natural flowing conversation takes place between them too. And just before Jisung can catch himself from asking the one question that keeps running on his mind he fails.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you like someone?" Renjun doesn't answer, the sound of them rustling around with the decorations resonates louder. </p><p> </p><p>Then, </p><p> </p><p>"Yes." </p><p> </p><p>"Who?" </p><p> </p><p>He thinks that he should just stop at this point. But he already asked everything that was going on his mind and whether the answer hurts him or not then it's fine, he consoles himself. </p><p> </p><p>More rustling, and Jisung is someone who understands silence, he was about to change the topic when he catches the answer that makes him stop fidgeting with the Christmas lights. </p><p> </p><p>"You." </p><p> </p><p>Did he hear that wrong? Was his brain making up answers now that would satisfy him? </p><p> </p><p>"Huh?" He lets out as he stares as Renjun for a bit more. </p><p> </p><p>He hears something drop and by the looks of it, it was the other Christmas lights in Renjun's grasp. He was now looking straight into Jisung's eyes and when he opened his mouth, Jisung thinks he just went deaf. </p><p> </p><p>But he can read his mouth, and he says, </p><p> </p><p>"You." The sounds seem to have come back along with his madly beating heart. </p><p> </p><p>They stare at each other for a while both maintaining the gaze as Jisung searches for a hint of joke in his roommate's eyes. He doesn't find it. </p><p> </p><p>They seem to both have forgotten that they plugged in the yellow Christmas lights, Jisung accidentally presses the button and it lights up when Renjun says something again. </p><p> </p><p>"I like you, Jisung." </p><p> </p><p>And he smiles. </p><p> </p><p>"I like you too, Renjun Hyung." </p><p> </p><p>And they both laugh. Heads duck down as they look away from each other while their cheeks both blooms a shade of red. </p><p> </p><p>"So are we now, </p><p> </p><p>"Boyfriends." Renjun finishes for him. </p><p> </p><p>"Boyfriends." They laugh once more looking at each other as their hands find their way to each other. </p><p> </p><p>"So, can I hang this mistletoe by the entrance then? So you can kiss me every time I come home?" </p><p> </p><p>"Why wait until you come home when I can kiss you right now." </p><p> </p><p>Renjun tackles him down as they both giggle, he receives a soft small peck on his lips. </p><p> </p><p>He smiles as he pulls Renjun down by his collar and captures his lips in a sweet kiss. </p><p> </p><p>Looks like it wasn't just his parents who are gonna spend Christmas in love this year. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>funny thing about this was,, i was thinking about rensung sharing clothes then suddenly i was writing then boom i ended up with 7k rensung told in jisungs very chill perspective :DD i was planning on editing this but,, im scared of regaining another headache so might as well bite the bullet and just release it</p><p> *promise ill come back to beta this one of this days,, its just not my strongest thing so if u see mistakes im so sorry🕴️*</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>